


I Dream of Aliens

by AncientCovenants



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientCovenants/pseuds/AncientCovenants
Summary: He's about to nod off to sleep when a stranger climbs into his bed and falls asleep.He could have sworn he locked the door...
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	1. There’s a Stranger in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a meet-cute? I think I just wrote a meet-cute. This is weird...
> 
> The prompt was simply: 'accidentally broke into your apartment because I was drunk AU'.
> 
> It turned into this... enjoy!

He sighed in contentment as he sank into his bed.

For once in his life, he was relaxed. He had finished his project for work, was all caught up on his household chores and had made plans with friends in a couple of days.

He had no worries, no stresses, could finally give in to the exhaustion that had been weighing him down for what felt like forever.

For once, he had time to just _breathe._

And so he did just that.

He breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly.

And again, in, out.

And again…

Until he felt himself floating on the delightful precipice between consciousness and slumber, only a matter of time before he fell off the edge.

He was so far gone, in fact, that he didn’t hear his front door opening. He didn’t hear the noise coming from his living room as someone cursed the placement of his furniture, or even sense the door to his bedroom being quietly opened, the rustle of clothing soon following.

That is, until his bed dipped besides him.

He didn’t have any roommates.

He also didn’t have a boyfriend at the moment so he had no idea who could possibly be in his apartment and attempting to sleep in his bed.

Struggling to find his way back to the waking world he turned towards the intruder, eyes roaming the expanse of a lovely back and shoulders and arms and, oh, dear Lord, his pants were the next thing to go as he got up, just enough to pull them down over a firm—thankfully still covered, else he might spontaneously combust—ass.

This may have been the best dream he’d ever had, he thought idly as oblivion threatened to pull him under.

Huh.

He had a thing about sleep, could never sleep in strange places or if he didn’t trust the person he was with…

And yet, with a stranger who’d just let himself in through his front door, he felt safe.

It was almost as if he could sense their intentions, which were purely _to sleep._

_The door he had made sure to lock…_

Weary confusion overtook his features in the almost complete darkness, as he turned towards the night’s companion.

“How’d you get into my apartment?”

The man, who seemed to have fallen into the deep clutches of slumber the moment his head hit the pillow, shuffled onto his side to face him, eyes still closed. For a moment he thought the strikingly beautiful stranger hadn’t heard him, too far gone to even notice that the bed he apparently thought was his already had an occupant.

Then, just as he himself was about to fling himself off the precipice into the land of slumber, a small part of him registered an answer.

“’m an alien.”

Mmm… okay. Not a serial killer then, that was good, he could stay…

Did he just say _alien?_

Prying his heavy lids open, he stared at the calm and peaceful expression on his stranger’s face, small hairs spattered over his jaw, chin and upper lip, mouth slightly parted, took in the crooked nose and the curly lock of hair that fell adorably over his forehead.

Maybe such beauty _was_ alien.

His eyes slid closed, a smile on his face as he thought about asking the beautiful stranger already in his bed out on a date once the sun had woken the world.

He thought of a future where someone would ask them how they met and he would answer,

_‘A stranger broke into my apartment and fell into my bed claiming to be an alien.’_

Stranger things had happened.

And though he couldn’t think of one, he sighed in contentment as he sank further into his bed and fell asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had one thing to do on his schedule for the day: ask out the stranger from last night.
> 
> It wasn't his fault the stranger was so distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story totally ran away from me... so here's a second chapter. Surprise!

This time he _did_ hear the sound of his bedroom door opening and carefully closing.

He turned, leaning on the counter and waited. A few moments later a head full of curls followed by a fully clothed—yet no less sexy—man appeared looking for something intently.

Must be the boots he’d found.

“They’re by the door,” he offered.

The man jumped, wide eyes guilty. His mouth opened to say something, then shut.

Well, this was awkward.

He smiled at the stranger.

“Coffee? Tea?” He raised his eyebrows pointedly. _“Aspirin?”_

The man knit his eyebrows together in worry and confusion.

“I should go.”

“You break into my apartment and fall asleep in my bed but you won’t join me for coffee?”

The man blinked, eyes searching his face.

Most people didn’t get his sense of humor. _Most people_ would think he was being _serious._

The stranger nodded and smiled at him—he swore the sun got brighter when he did.

“That’s _fair…_ ” That drawl wasn’t though— _cheater._ “Coffee, please. Black.”

He flashed his morning companion a quick smile and turned away to pour him a cup, _definitely_ not to hide the sudden flush spreading on his cheeks.

He took a breath as soft footsteps came closer, settling on the other side of his counter, probably perched on the one of the stools there.

He turned back around and slid the mug over the counter to him.

Curious golden eyes—also unfair—danced down to the mug before picking it up.

“Navy?”

“My brother’s.”

The stranger hmm’d, sipping gratefully at his coffee.

“I’m allergic to aspirin, by the way.”

His eyes darted to his companion who seemed shocked at having revealed that information to a complete and total stranger.

“Good to know.” He hid his laugh behind a sip of coffee.

“I, uh… I’m sorry for last night.”

“My door was locked.”

“I thought it was my door and I forgot my keys so I…” he fidgeted uncomfortably. “kinda picked the lock.”

The story just kept getting better.

“And the different furniture or the fact that a stranger was in your bed didn’t give it away.”

“Honestly?” He nodded at him to continue. “I was drunk… I just wanted to get some sleep and apparently all the apartments with this number have the same general layout so…”

So they lived in the same building, in the same apartment number on different floors.

A thrill of excitement shot through him at the thought of being so close to this impossible man…

Oh, yeah, _definitely_ asking him out.

“You’re on the fifth floor,” he said coolly, taking a sip of coffee.

“I was close. I live on the sixth.”

He almost choked, though he hid it well. He pointed towards his ceiling, eyebrows raised.

The stranger— _his neighbor_ —nodded.

His heart summersaulted at the possibilities.

“Wow… that _is_ close.”

“Yeah.” Draining the last of his coffee, the man stood. “So, sorry, _again._ ” The stranger moved towards the door.

“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled, contentedly watching him pull on his boots—it was a lovely sight. “Just try knocking next time.”

God, even his laugh was beautiful.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he said as he reached for the handle to the now purposefully unlocked door.

Damn, _right,_ he had a mission to complete.

“I know we just slept together so we’re doing this backwards, but I’ve got the day off if you’ve got some free time…” It was still early morning. “We could grab some breakfast.”

Clever eyes found the time on his cable box and his face looked torn.

“I’ve got some things to do actually…”

Oh… maybe this was his way of letting him down easy. Maybe it was too much for the universe to send him a prospective boyfriend since he was already having such a good week—

“But I can be done by noon if you wanna grab lunch or something.”

Or… maybe not.

He couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he replied.

“I could do lunch.”

And it was mirrored in his neighbor’s as he nodded and opened the door to let himself out.

He stood there grinning like a fool before realizing he hadn’t even asked him his name.

Slamming his cup on the counter he ran to the door and flung it open, eyes darting down the hall towards the stairs and elevator banks, hoping to catch him before he left.

The stranger looked up, hope-filled eyes striking.

He was breathless as he introduced himself.

“I’m Alex, by the way.”

His neighbor smiled at him, the hallway lights appearing all the brighter for it.

“Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a quick break from trying to unravel chap. 3 of 'Red Sky at Night'... it's getting there, I promise!


End file.
